the_ancient_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tiering (Petro Scale)
This is a Tiering list made and maintained by Petrokovia. It was created as he noticed many incorrect rankings with the previous Tier System made for The Ancient Ones. Statistics from VSBattles Wiki are trusted and taken heavily into account (when they can be found) when deciding the rankings, unless the character's stats are specifically stated to be buffed/nerfed by the RPer controlling them. For OCs/Fanon Characters, the creator of that FC/OC is considered Word of God, unless specific powers of theirs are scientifically proven/demonstrable to belong to a certain tier (i.e. Laser Based Weapons are not MFTL, even if the FC/OC creator says it is; Science and the basic laws of physics trumps all). Theoretical characters which can not exist are ommitted; Only active characters are on this list (for simplification). Hax are taken into account, as well as armament, skill, and experience. Some characters may occupy two positions, with parentheses to indicate their positioning reasons (an example being Elizabeth). The higher someone is in their Tier, the stronger they are than others in their Tier. Note on the Pokemon Verse: This Verse has access to several different forms of Hax, including several moves which boost Pokemon's speed, attacking power, defensive capabilities, and reaction times several leagues above their usual Tier, invincibility, no-hit, and one-hit kill moves, precognition, perfect healing, reanimation, mind control, and countless others; Due to this, Pokemon and their trainers will be put in Tiers on mostly conventional terms, with the most major Hax being noted. The general level of Hax in the Pokemon Verse allow for Pokemon and their Trainers to fight against opponents in higher tiers very effectively, and sometimes even easily. Note on Trainer Red: There are two separate versions of Trainer red being used in the RP. The one RPed by Gurori will be called Red, and the one RPed by Petrokovia will be called Trainer Red. Note on the Undertale Verse: This Verse's Monsters generally have Massively Hypersonic+ speed and reactions, and City Level AP, but they also have Soul Magic Hax, allowing for them to potentially defeat enemies stronger than them and have limited durability negation. The strongest monsters, who happen to also be the main characters of the Verse, are considerably stronger and faster, with most having Small Island Level AP or higher, and Relativistic+ speed. Many of these "boss monsters" also have Soul Manipulation powers, severly ignoring conventional durability, and allowing them to fight on-par with characters several tiers above them. 'Note on the Homestuck Verse: '''Homestuck is an extremely hax-heavy verse, and thus, all "ascended by Sburb" characters have conditional mortality, which is to say, they will be immediately healed and revived upon death, so long as the death was not "Heroic" or "Just", dependent on a case-by-base basis. "Heroic" deaths are deaths that are brave, for the greater good, and where the character is veritably the hero in the situation. "Just" deaths are deaths where the character deserves their death as a punishment for past deeds. Tier List High God Tier: ''This Tier is reserved for characters of unimaginable, literally boundless power N/A God Tier: This Tier is reserved for characters of near-unimaginable power; ones which can do almost anything, but still have some kind of limiter. They are commonly considered Gods in their Verse, and are almost exclusively at a minimum of Galaxy level -Zalgo (At Full Power) -Frisk (Through Extreme DETERMINATION Hax; Has ascended via Sburb. Has full access to all Hope powers.) -Asriel (God of Hyperdeath) -Ben Tennyson (Due to Alien X) -Eternal Sailor Saturn -Vriska Serket (Ancestral Awakening Form) -Ness (With the 7 Melodies) -Chaos -Son Goku/Kakarot -Hades -Sailor Galaxia -Perseus -Chin Chin -Doctor Zorvich Demigod Tier These characters are considerably powerful in their Verse, and are usually around solar system to multi-solar system level, but don't quite reach galaxy level. They may still be regarded as gods in their verse, depending on the power gap between them and other characters. -Omne -Queen Sheba (Queen of Inferno) -Princess Serenity (Sailor Moon) -Sailor Pluto SS-Tier These characters are generally considered planet-busters (high end) or continent-destroyers (low end); They have immense power and potential, but do not quite reach god-levels -Papyrus (By Word-of-Mouth/Undyne's Speech; Blue Soul Manipulation Hax; Has ascended via Sburb) -Sans (Blue Soul Manipulation Hax; Has ascended via Sburb) -Sailor Earth (Has ascended via Sburb) -Agent A (Awakened, outside of combat) -Kefka -Bayonetta(Has ascended via Sburb) -Marie Crestgate (Has ascended via Sburb) -James Butler (Hax include Poisonous Blood, Teleportation, Time & Reality Bending, and Automatic Resurrection; Has ascended via Sburb) - Sailor Uranus - Sailor Jupiter -Vriska Serket (God Tier, AKA Ascended via Sburb) - Sailor Neptune -Elizabeth Ashwood (Can summon gods and other powerful beings from her world; Has ascended via Sburb) -Frisk (Base/Without Determination; Has ascended via Sburb) -Sailor Venus -Sailor Mars -Sonic (Hyper Sonic Form) - Sailor Mercury -Mewtwo (Mega X/Y Shadow Form) -Mettaton NEO -Serena's Gardevoir (Via Black Hole Creation; This has a high risk of killing the Gardevoir) -Overlord -Sonic (Super Sonic Form) -Son Gohan -Corypheous (With Orb of Destruction) -Mewtwo (Base Shadow Form; Slower than most characters in this Tier (Relativistic+ rather than FTL) but makes up for it with minor Reality-Bending and other Hax) -Mettaton EX -Gold & Team (As a Group) -Trainer Red & Team (As a Group) -Asgore -Toriel S-Tier: These characters are extremely strong, and usually have the ability to wipe out entire armies of humans with general ease, or destroy and sink large land masses -Agent A (Awakened, in combat) -Neyla (With Fleet) -Red & Team (As A Group) -Ness (Base Form) -Blitzwing -Serena & Team (As A Group) -Conundrum (Inside the JS-2; hould be noted that the suit has enough durability to hold its own against far higher-tier opponents for long duration) -Mewtwo (Mega Form X; Note: Hax include weather control, and has broken speed and precog allowing it to take on threats from low SS-Tier) -Yamada Tadayoshi (after transformation; Note: broken healing ability allows for survival against anything that doesn't vaporize him entirely, and hax include resistance to vaporization and psychic attack) -Gaster (Black Soul Manipulation Hax) -Undyne (Green Soul Manipulation Hax) -Muffet (Purple Soul Manipulation Hax) -Mettaton (Base Form; Hax include complete Invulnerability to all damage) -Mewtwo (Mega Form Y; Note: Hax include weather control, and has broken speed and precog allowing it to take on threats from mid SS-Tier) -Ty (Gold's Typhlosion; Mega Form) -Hera (Gold's Heracross; Mega Form) -Shoidan (Trainer Red's Charizard; Mega Y Form) -Corypheous (Without Orb of Destruction) -The Captain -Mewtwo (Normal Form; Note: Hax include weather control, and has broken speed and precog allowing it to take on threats from low SS-Tier) -Nabstablook (Hax include intangibility; Note: Cannot die due to already being a ghost) AA-Tier: This tier is usually occupied by Large City to Mountain-Level attackers, but some may occupy this spot due to extreme speed and/or Hax alone -Amph (Gold's Ampharos; Mega Form) -Burn (Gold's Gyarados: Mega Form) -Shoidan (Trainer Red's Charizard; Mega X Form) -Ty (Gold's Typhlosion; Normal Form) -Rai (Trainer Red's Raichu) -Nightwing (Trainer Red's Pidgeot; Mega Form) -Kamex (Trainer Red's Blastoise; Mega Form) -Melody (Trainer Red's Espeon) -Hugh (Trainer Red's Gengar) -Burn (Gold's Gyarados; Normal Form) -Amph (Gold's Ampharos; Normal Form) -Hera (Gold's Heracross; Normal Form) -Aromkhod (Trainer Red's Vileplume) -Abrams (Trainer Red's Snorlax) -Shoidan (Trainer Red's Charizard; Normal Form) -Sudo (Gold's Sudowoodo) -Polaris (Trainer Red's Starmie) -Flora (Gold's Sunflora) -Mariposa (Trainer Red's Butterfree) -Poly (Gold's Politoed) -Kamex (Trainer Red's Blastoise; Normal Form) -Nightwing (Trainer Red's Pidgeot; Normal Form) -Lap (Gold's Lapras; Hax include a OHKO move) -Muzaydahar/Muzay (Trainer Red's Lapras) -Pi (Gold's Togetic; Note: Metronome gives potential access to God-Tier moves, however unlikely, also has broken Psychic abilities) -Tyne (Gold's Mantine) -Ivy (Trainer Red's Ivysaur) -EarthBound (Trainer Red's Dugtrio) -Ignis -Nihilus -Serena's Dragonite A-Tier: These are very strong characters; They generally range between super human and Large Town/Small City level feats -Red's Charizard (Mega X Form) -Red's Blastoise (Mega Form) -Serena's Swampert (Mega Form) -Red's Charizard (Mega Y Form) -Serena's Lucario (Mega Form) -Red's Venusaur (Mega Form) -The Architect -Ai (Gold's Aipom) -Red's Snorlax -Serena's Swampert (Normal Form) -Vriska Serket (With Flourite Octet) -Fay Spaniel (in Arwing) -Red's Blastoise -Serena's Lucario (Normal Form) -Guile -Lt. Surge's Magneton -Serena's Empoleon -Serena's Glaceon -Red's Charizard -Serena's Braxien -Red's Venusaur -Sonic (Base Sonic Form) -Lt. Surge's Raichu -Serena's Sylveon -Red's Pikachu -Lt. Surge's Electabuzz -Serena's Espeon -Serena's Umbreon -Alphys (as a monster she has great potential, however she does not fight and has no combat experience or training) -Aria (Trainer Red's Clefairy) -Serena's Pikachu -Cynder -Lt. Surge's Electrode -Red's Lapras -Stakeout -Chara Dreemurr (Base Form, due to extreme speed Hax. Virtually no limit to actual potential power.) -Asriel (12 Year Old Form; Note: This ranking is only due to the broken speed of the Undertale Verse) B-Tier: Characters commonly labelled as superhumans; These characters may be humans with stat-boosting Hax or legitimately stronger opponents, and may even be considered outliers for their Verse, if they are realism-centric -Neyla (Character) -Juko 'Zadumee (Much of his power comes from powerful weaponry; Physically most likely on par with pre-transformation Tadayoshi) -Agent A (Base; Note: Broken abilities allow for him to survive and fight much tougher opponents) -Yamada Tadayoshi (before transformation; Note: broken healing factor allows for survival against High A-Tier) -Fay Spaniel (Hax include Gravity Manipulation and any projectile deflection) -Serena's Pamchan -Serena's Eevee -GLaDOS (Should be noted that GLaDOS herself is stationary) C-Tier: Human or near-human powered characters -Serena (Hax include perfect healing due to medicinal items from her Verse) -Trainer Red (Hax include superhuman stamina, reactions, and thought processes) -Gold (Hax include perfect healing due to medicinal items from his Verse) -Marguerite Diorè -Lieutenant Surge -Brandon "Bones" Solomon -Conundrum (Hax include reanimation and perfect healing, as long as he can board the TUS Traveler) -Edward Richtofen (Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks, and summoning key) -Nikolai Belinski (Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks) -Red (Hax include perfect healing due to medicinal items from his Verse) -Tank Dempsey (Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks) -Takeo Masaki (Hax includes his knowledge of some future events and enchanted sword, Hax when he drinks perk-a-cola drinks) -Red Dick (Hax includes Hammerspace) -William Keenings -Verity -Pink Guy (hax memes) -Filthy Frank (hax memes) -Ben Tennyson (No Transformations) D-Tier: Characters considerably weaker than a human being -None Notable